


Pink Gummy

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: (° ͜ʖ°), I Don't Even Know, I don't know what people like these days..., I'm Sorry, M/M, Pagan Min is a neko..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is weird..., This is what happens when you're bored at night, This ship is tearing me apart Lisa!, What Have I Done, kind of gross, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the middle of the night, I'm  reading neko smut when suddenly, it hit me."Let's make a weird Far Cry 4 neko smut"Then, suddenly, this happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just saw a draft and I decided to make something that turned into... this.  
> It's late at night so I'm not sure how it'll turn out (probably terrible).  
> Please leave a comment!

Sabal could hear the constant scratches at his door as he looked over documents that really didn't matter— anything that kept him away from that neko slut, no matter how useless, was a top priority; eventually, the feline got tired and curled up into a little ball that the rebel leader hesitantly brought into his room, knowing of how cold Kyrat nights can be.  

Pagan nipped at the arms that carried him, the sudden human contact startling him out of his slumber.  His long but fluffy tail dragged on the floor, making his 'enemy's' task much harder.  The neko king attempted to squirm away from the other male, failing miserably and falling face first onto a soft, thin-sheeted bed.  Sabal let out a breathy chuckle, staring with intense green eyes as his soon-to-be mate pushed himself up— obviously showing off his inhuman flexibility and winking.

"Remove your clothes, Pagan.  I've always wanted to see..." Sabal trailed as he tried to find the right way to say 'I've always wanted to see a cat-person naked'.  Fortunately, the flamboyant cat got the message, unbuttoning his already loose shirt —mumbling about loosing his custom-made pink suit during a mating cycle— and revealing his body to the Kyrati with blushed cheeks.  

Pagan's tail looked like a snake on his chest as it attempted to hide his exposed body until the younger male leaned close, his breath making the neko twitch with lust.  "Tell me, Sabal," the latter licked his lips, nibbling Sabal's ear lobe, "have you ever had sexual intercourse with a cat?"

With those words, his partner was paralyzed with shock and embarrassment— something Pagan took advantage of when he pulled the rebel leader down to hover above him; the smaller man squirmed, only to be met with bleeding wrists as claws dug deep crescents into his skin, eliciting a pained groan.  

"I'm sorry!" The blonde whimpered, releasing his lover's wrists.  He mumbled another apology before licking the crimson liquid with a rough tongue, with his tail waving innocently in the air.  "Nya~" the sweet spot on his neck was nipped, his cock and tail twitched with excitement.  Pagan fumbled with Sabal's pants, slipping them off along with his undergarments, rendering the two men completely naked.  

The neko's new mate was _big._

It made him blush, even his ears were the color of strawberries.  Still, the king still inserted it inside of him, without even preparing himself.  He groaned as pain and pleasure tingled inside him.  "So -ngh- tight." Sabal groaned, barely surprised at how his companion rushed to get the climax he needed.  The only thing the rebel leader was worried about was the poor guy's unprepared entrance as he began thrusting into him. 

Pagan's eyes grew misty and his tail stiffened, the pain would have been too much to bear if it wasn't drowned out with the satisfaction of having somebody inside him.  His hands rested on Sabal's chest, resisting the urge to dig his nails into the almost perfect skin.

"Sabal!" The cat mewled when his prostrate was hit with a gratifying force.  He groaned loud enough for people outside to hear him, but the half-cat half-man didn't care because right at that moment, he felt himself tearing apart.

_Damn this is painful._

The groans gradually turned into stifled whimpers as the two got dangerously close to a climax.  Pagan was practically drooling when each one of his partner's thrusts became sloppy, light pink liquid dripping from his unready warmth.  "Pagan- I'm- ngh!"  Sabal arched his back as he filled the neko with the hot, white, sticky fluid.  His own moans drew the other male over the edge, cum spilling on the rebel leader's chest.

The room rang with the sounds of heavy breathy and soft 'Nyas' until finally they rolled over, exhaustion pulling them with her relaxing lust.  If anyone were to walk in, they'd check into a mental hospital immediately because what would be seen in that room was the product of an insane man— Pagan was nuzzled into Sabal's side while his ears were given small butterfly kisses.

They were... cuddling.

As their eyes grew heavy, one whispered, "Thank you."  They didn't know who, but Pagan was almost completely sure that it was him.  The exhaustion consumed them as they held each other, doomed to forget the details of that night.

 

•

 

Sabal woke to an empty bed, finding small drops of blood stained on his sheets.  He stood to retrieve his clothes, only to turn his head and see a small paper on the nightstand; hesitantly, the man looked at the note.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_I, Pagan Min, had a wonderful night— though I didn't leave completely unscathed (sorry about the sheets) I loved every moment._

_It seems that I have found a new mate, you do not need to worry about adultery.  I'm extremely loyal to my love interests, and I'll be more than willing to satisfy them with my assets._

_I apologize for leaving so early, I had a very important 'appointment', but I will be back tonight to return the favor._

_I do have one request, however.  Due to the way_ _my biology works, I require sexual intercourse on many occasions, so please comply to my needs._

_I remain,_

_Pagan Min_

Sabal felt his face grow more warm with every word.  Then he noticed something on the corner of the paper— a small drawing of a kitten— that made him chuckle, "Such a stupid cat..."

 

ฅ•ω•ฅ

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
